Old Friends
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Calleigh is in for a surprise when she joins the MiamiDade Crime Lab. This surprise makes her rememeber a few old things and learned some new things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker and the rest of the crew at CSI: Miami and CBS.

A/N: Okay I really didn't want to start a new story yet until I finished I've Got a Secret but that looks like it's gonna be a while and I just had to write this down. I really don't know where it came from but I was on the way to the creepy dentist and this popped up.

-------S/C-------

"When are you going to go on a date?"

"I don't really like dating people."

"Oh. Do you date aliens?"

"No. Ash, it..."

"It's that guy isn't it?"

"No."

"Calleigh, that was seven years ago. You've got to get over it."

"We dated for five years Ashley."

"Oh my lord it's a world record!" she drawled. "Why won't you go out on a date? Jerry really likes you."

"Ashley, any time you set me up with someone it never works." Calleigh said.

"Because you never go on the date! You're an enigma Calleigh Duquesne. I'm your best friend, yet I know nothing about you. You're obsessed with a man that fell of the face of the earth. Your life revolves around work."

"I'm not an enigma. I'm a private person. I'm not obsessed with him. He was amazing Ashley. And my life does not revolve around work."

"Calleigh Duquesne to Chief Brody's office." a voice called over the PA system.

"Excuse me." she drawled, heading up to her boss's office. "Chief, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Calleigh take a seat." Brody nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Ms. Duquesne, I'm Lt. Caine,"

Calleigh jumped and turned around.

"I'm so sorry sir!" she exclaimed. "I... I didn't see you there when I walked in."

"It's okay." the redhead smiled. "I'm from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, there I'm the supervisor."

"You're a long way from Miami, Lt." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes I am. I've heard a lot about you Ms. Duquesne. I'd like you to join my team."

"Wow. Um... when do you want me there?"

"How does next week sound?"

"Next week? Yes that's fine."

"You will need a place to stay."

Brody laughed.

"Calleigh practically lives in the ballistics lab."

"My uncle has lived in Miami for the past seven years." Calleigh said. "I'll stay with him until I find a place of my own."

"Well thank you very much Ms. Duquesne. You'll be a wonderful addition to our team."

"Oh call me Calleigh, Lt."

"Then you can call me Horatio. Stop by the lab on Wednesday and ask for me. I'll get you settled in."

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"No. Thank you."

--------S/C-------

Next week...

The elevator doors opened and Calleigh stepped into CSI. She walked up to the receptionist's desk, where a young man was standing, going over a file.

"Hi, excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Horatio Caine."

The man looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"C-C-Calleigh?"

"Oh my lord... Tim." she murmured. He stepped forward and enveloped Calleigh in a hug. He held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. Calleigh held him just as tight, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Speed..."

He quickly pulled apart from Calleigh and she groaned.

"She was looking for you." Tim stammered, pushing Calleigh towards Horatio.

"And you figured a nice hug would welcome her to the lab." Horatio smirked, a humourous expression on his face.

"Mommy?"

The three adults paused and Tim looked down, as did Calleigh.

"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked, then turned to Horatio. "Horatio, I'm sorry. My flight was delayed and I couldn't drop her off at my uncle's."

"It's okay Calleigh. She can sit in my office with us. Speed, I need you going over the evidence from the Hanson case. I'll be busy for a while."

"Mommy..." Sarah tugged on Calleigh's hand.

"What Sarah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said quietly. Tim smiled slightly and disappeared down the hallway. Horatio chuckled.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left." he said.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about all of this." Calleigh pulled Sarah down the hall.

"I'll be waiting right here." Horatio called. Calleigh nodded and disappeared through a door.

-------S/C-------

A/N: How do Calleigh and Tim know each other before working at the lab together? Are they psychic? The story, right now, takes place before season 1, about three years so Calleigh is about 26-27, as is Tim. Eric isn't in the story yet, sorry to all you Eric fans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarah, please don't touch anything." Calleigh said. She had finished filling out paper work and Horatio was now giving her a tour of the lab.

"I'm not Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just warning you beforehand. I'm sorry Horatio, what were you saying?"

"It's okay. This is the trace lab." he said, pushing open a door. "Speed, getting anywhere?"

"Uh... the substance Megan found was peanut butter. I could've told you that though not some computer." he replied, making Calleigh smiled slightly.

"Always want to make sure." Horatio said as his pager went off. "Great. Speed, can you give Calleigh the rest of the tour?"

"Which would be?"

"Autopsy, ballistics, then get her a locker."

"Got it boss. Come along Calleigh."

"And me!" Sarah piped up.

"And Me too." Tim nodded. "Come on Me too."

"But—." Sarah spluttered, making Tim smile as he walked towards the door. "Mommy, my name's not Me too!"

"He was just teasing you angel." Calleigh smiled. "Tim, autopsy?"

"There's no one in there... well dead at least." he said. "So cool your jets Cal."

Tim led the way down to Autopsy and opened the door.

"Hey Alexx." he greeted the woman, who was wiping down the metal slab the victims were usually on.

"Timmy, you brought a friend." she smiled.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I'm the new CSI." Calleigh said, walking towards Alexx and extending her hand. Tim jumped when Sarah slipped her tiny hand into his bigger one.

"Er... Calleigh?"

"She's a kid Tim, not gonna kill you." she drawled. Alexx chuckled and shook Calleigh's hand.

"I'm Alexx Woods, the M.E." she said. "And who is that pretty little girl?"

"That would be my daughter Sarah." Calleigh smiled. "Sarah, come here honey."

Sarah, surprisingly reluctant to let go of Speed, dragged him towards Alexx. Tim was completely horrified by now.

"We still have to go check out the rest of the lab." he said. "Alexx I'll stop by later before I leave."

"You better Timmy." she nodded. "Nice meeting you Calleigh. Look forward to working together."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Sarah waved, dragging Tim towards the door.

"Well she's got a hold on you Tim." Calleigh smiled.

"Sarah huh?" he asked. Calleigh gave him a small smile as she was slowly brought to daydream land.

--------flashback--------

"Calleigh!"

The blonde turned around and was literally knocked down by a tiny ball of force.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, hugging her sister tightly. "I didn't know you were picking me up! I thought Aunt Jane was!"

"Surprise. I can't believe you're here." Sarah said. "I brought a friend too."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"A boyfriend Sar?"

"No! He's not really my type. Too geeky."

"Gee thanks Sarah. I love you too."

"Timmy, what were you following me?"

"Well I figured I'd make sure you didn't get lost and your sis would be stranded here."

Calleigh eyes' were glued to the brown ones that were searching her face for any sign of life. Sarah smirked.

"Calleigh, this is my best friend Tim Speedle. Tim, this is my twin Calleigh."

"Nice to meet you." Tim said.

"Yeah." Calleigh mumbled. "Hi Aunt Jane!"

-------end--------

"Calleigh!" Tim waved a hand in her face and she shook her head.

"What?"

"You were a little dazed there."

"Mommy are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. I was just thinking." Calleigh replied, ruffling her dark curls. "So where are we going?"

"Ballistics and we're not going. We're here. You followed us, yet weren't with us." Tim smirked. Calleigh smiled and looked into her new 'home.'

"Oh my lord." she breathed. "I don't want to leave."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Sarah said.

"Okay. I just have to get a locker to put my stuff in and then we'll go get something to eat."

"Uh... do you need a ride to... wherever you're staying?" Tim asked. Calleigh smiled.

"I could get a taxi Tim."

"No. It's not a big deal. I'm on my way out in a few minutes anyway."

"D-Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Tim said too quickly. "Here, let's go to the locker room."

When they arrived, Tim pointed to a locker next to his.

"You can have that one." he said, going into his own locker. Calleigh caught a glimpse of something hanging in the back.

"I remember that day." she said quietly. Tim followed her stare and nodded.

"Like it was yesterday." he finished. The two stared at each other and then Sarah spoke.

"Can we go now Mommy?"

"Sarah..." Calleigh gave her a look.

"I didn't intrupt anything."

"Interrupt." Calleigh corrected. Tim chuckled and grabbed his jacket.

"Helluva kid you got there Cal."

"Will you watch your mouth?" she scolded.

"What does 'helluva' mean?" Sarah asked. Tim laughed loudly.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"I don't know if I want you getting in a car with me and my child." Calleigh said, but a smile crept up onto her face.

"Well it's my car so you can just walk then." Tim winked. "Come on."

---------S/C----------

"You didn't have to get something to eat with us." Calleigh said.

"I wanted to." Tim said.

"You don't have to carry her up to bed either."

"I want to."

Calleigh looked up at Tim and he gave a crooked smile.

"Why? What's she to you?"

"My flesh and blood for one."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a CSI Cal. If I can't tell that this little girl is my daughter, then there's something. Besides, she's got my curiosity, your mouth, and my looks."

"You left Tim." Calleigh lifted Sarah out of his arms and kicked the door lightly.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't Tim."

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like that just because we work together then everything is going to fall back into place. It doesn't work that way."


	3. Chapter 3

Days slowly turned into weeks and Calleigh got a place of her own. Now, she stood in her kitchen making dinner as Sarah watched her.

"Mommy?"

"What?" Calleigh glanced over her shoulder.

"I didn't have fun at school today." Sarah said quietly. Calleigh frowned, licking a bit of sauce off her fingertip.

"Why not baby?"

"Those kids aren't nice."

"Isn't Janie Woods in your class?"

"Yeah. She's the only nice one. I want to go back to New Orleans."

"I know honey but we live here now." Calleigh said, sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"Jessica and Kyle were talking about me."

"What did they say?"

"I dunno really. But they came up and asked me why you always picked me up and said, 'well who else is?' and then Kyle said it was because I didn't have a daddy." Sarah said quietly. "Why not?"

"Oh Sar, come here." Calleigh pulled her onto her lap and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know really. He left."

"Why? He didn't love me did he?"

"No baby. He does." Calleigh knew that. All Tim asked about was how Sarah was, what she was doing. He even offered to take her for the weekend. "It's just a bit complicated, you know?"

Sarah nodded.

"Aunt Ashley said it was because you wouldn't date anyone."

"Aunt Ashley needs to be in the looney bin." Calleigh said.

"I want a daddy."

"One day. But now, we need to eat, you need a bath, then you need to go to sleep."

-----------S/C----------

Calleigh was lying in bed, reading a book when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there beautiful."

"What do you want Speed?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner."

"It's midnight and I already ate."

"Not tonight."

"I don't know."

"If it's about Sarah, Alexx can watch her."

"I'm not dumping my daughter on her and it's not about Sarah."

"Then why won't you have dinner with me?"

"Because Tim I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Why should I give you a second chance?"

"Because we have a daughter."

"Oh that's a wonderful reason. Let's get together just so the kid has two parents."

"And because I love you. I never stopped Calleigh. You're always on my mind."

"Mhmm. That's why you left. I'm going to bed. Good night." Calleigh hung the phone up and set it on her night stand. She placed a bookmark in the book and put that on the night stand as well, then turned the light off. As she tried to sleep, Calleigh was flooded with memories that began 12 years ago.

--------flashback--------

"So why are you here?" Tim asked. Calleigh looked up from her magazine and stared at the raven haired teenager.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Just curious."

"Well stay out of it Mr. Curious." Calleigh drawled.

"It's because of your parents isn't it? Sarah told me all about them and how she was sent to live with Jane."

"Are you living with them now?"

"For a few months. Until things calm down. My dad just lost his job as sheriff and the town is in an uproar." Calleigh said, unaware of why she was telling this to a complete stranger. Maybe it was warm, caring, chocolate eyes. "What do you want Tim?"

"To get to know you."

And Calleigh decided she'd let him.

---------S/C-------

"Do you want to come to the movies with us?" Sarah asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Who's 'us?'" Calleigh asked.

"Me, Tim, and Tim's friend Red."

"Red?"

"He's got red hair so we call him Red. His real name is Joey."

"Sarah, I don't want to be set up with anyone."

"No. We're just going as friends." Sarah promised. An hour later, Sarah and Red had run off together to the back of the movie theater to make out, leaving Calleigh and Tim by themselves.

"I guess we better not waste the ticket." Tim said, cracking a smirk. Calleigh made a sound of agreement and headed for a seat. Tim followed her and sat down. She looked at him and he shrugged. "Figured you didn't want to sit alone."

"Let's get one thing straight. Just because my sister is making out with some guy doesn't mean I'm gonna make out with you."

"Really? I happen to be quite a kisser." Tim grinned. "Well... at least in my dreams when I've got some hot girl."

Calleigh didn't know whether to be grossed out or laugh. They sat in silence for half the movie, then Tim leaned over.

"You wanna get a slice of pizza? This movie is really lame."

"What about Sarah and Red?"

"They'll be here all night. Don't worry. Come on." Tim grabbed Calleigh's hand and led her out of the dark theater. Calleigh couldn't help but feel giddy as Tim held her hand. Once they left the theater, they pulled apart and Calleigh overcame a feeling of emptiness.

"So where are we going?" Calleigh asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"My dad's restaurant. I'm not really in the mood for pizza."

"Your dad has a restaurant?"

"Yeah. My mom's an awesome cook. They said they'd be late tonight. I figured they're still there." Tim said. He pulled Calleigh towards a large building. "Come on."

He opened the door for her and Calleigh went inside, Tim right behind her.

"Mom!" he called. A petite woman with flowing dark locks appeared from behind the counter, a toddler in her arms.

"Timmy!" she smiled. "Ooh... Sarah, I didn't know you were here!"

"Mom, this is Calleigh. Sarah's sister."

"Oh, the one you've been talking to me about night and day?"

Calleigh laughed, loving the flustered look on Tim's face.

"I never talked about her."

"Oh please! The past three weeks has been nothing but Calleigh. I'm Tim's mom, Sharon and this little guy is Zack. Oh lord, you two look starved. Get a table, I'll be over to get your order in a second."

"I'm sorry bout that." Tim mumbled as he and Calleigh slid into a booth.

"It's okay." she said, picking up a menu. Did he really talk about her? Did he really like her?

"So when are you going back to Louisiana?" Tim asked.

"I dunno. I like it up here."

"I like it now." Tim whispered.

"What?"

"I said I know." Tim said a little louder. After Tim get embarrassed by his mom, and a plate of spaghetti dumped in Calleigh's lap, and finally finishing dinner, Tim walked Calleigh home.

"I had a good time." she said. "Well, leaving out me getting doused in spaghetti."

"I'm really sorry about that." Tim turned bright red.

"It's okay. Thanks... for tonight."

"Can we do it again?"

Calleigh bit her lip but smiled and nodded. She definitely wanted more dinners with this Tim Speedle character.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait so you didn't grow up in Darnell?"

"Well I did but then I moved to Syracuse when I was fifteen." Calleigh said.

"So you completely left out an entire chapter of your life." Ashley accused. Calleigh rubbed her forehead with one hand while she held the phone in the other. "So tell me about it."

"Okay I met this kid..."

"Oh my lord Calleigh. You didn't do something stupid did you?"

"This was twelve years ago. He's our age Ash."

"Oh. Well go on. Was he cute?"

"Very. Anyway... we dated until we were twenty."

"He's Sarah's father." Ashley said. "Dull Cal. Why did you call?"

"He's a CSI at the Miami crime lab."

"Oh Calleigh. Get a boyfriend, make him jealous."

"Ashley..."

"Hey, he ran away from you. Don't give into him. Just make him jealous. Believe me. He'll want to forget all about those five years y'all spent together. I gotta go. Brody is getting on my case that I'm not working."

"Bye." Calleigh hung her cell phone up and stared down at the photo album in her lap. She knew Ashley was right, let him go but... Calleigh didn't want to let him go. She walked out of her bedroom and smiled, seeing Sarah forcing Tim to play with a Barbie. She had finally agreed that Sarah needed to know Tim and she took easily to the idea.

---------S/C----------

That night...

"Daddy?"

Tim looked up, still shocked to hear someone calling him that.

"What?"

"Do you love Mommy?"

"Um..." Tim paused for a second. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'." Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah. I do." Tim finally said.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"It's a lot more complicated than it seems Sar. Eat your food."

"I don't like the guy Mommy's with."

Tim did a double take. Guy? Calleigh asked him to take Sarah for the night to hang out with Alexx and Yelina. Guy?

"What guy?" he asked.

"I dunno." Sarah shrugged, biting into her cheeseburger.

"Well you're not being much help." Tim smirked. "Who is he?"

"I think his name is um..."

"His name is um?"

"Daddy," Sarah giggled.

"Hey, don't choke on your food." Tim warned. "Your mom will be very mad at me."

'_Not that she isn't already.' _he added to himself.

"Jake!" Sarah finally said. "His name is Jake. He's... too happy."

"Jake huh?" Tim leaned back in his chair and popped a french fry into his mouth. He chewed on it for a second then choked on it. "Jake!"

Sarah gave her father a questioning look. Tim smiled, though he wanted to strangle something. Jake Evans was a DNA technician, who Tim noticed, had eyes for Calleigh. But Tim never thought that Calleigh would date him. He had figured they'd get back together but after the past few weeks Tim realized that it was only wishful thinking.

"She went out with him?" Tim asked. Sarah nodded.

"He was in the car when Mommy dropped me off."

"Oh."

---------S/C--------

"Night Sar."

"Night Daddy." Sarah rolled over as Tim shut the light off and closed the door behind him. He went into his living room and sunk back into his leather couch. He couldn't believe it. In two weeks his whole life had changed, in a good way, and now slowly, it was taking a turn for the worst again. Tim knew he was acting stupid. When he and Calleigh were together, they were teenagers.

-------flashback-------

"I thought you were going back to Darnell." Tim said. Calleigh shrugged as they walked, snow crunching under their shoes.

"I was. My mom wants me to stay up here."

"What about you?"

"I'd rather stay away from there. It's a small town and it gets boring after a while. My parents, well my dad can,"

"Sarah's told me about it." Tim interrupted.

"Yeah well Sarah was lucky." Calleigh said bitterly. "Besides I like it a lot better up here. I mean, I'd come and visit. But... that would only be like once a year and... I don't think I could stand being away from you. I mean, everyone."

"Yeah I know what you meant." Tim grinned.

"Oh you're so egotistical!" Calleigh laughed, throwing a snowball at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Tim ducked from her aim and tripped over his shoelace, forcing him to land in the snow. But he grabbed Calleigh and pulled her down with him. She squealed as she landed in the snow next to him. Tim laughed breathlessly and rolled on top of her. "You know, that was very mean. You hurt my feelings."

He gave her a sad look, which made Calleigh burst out laughing.

"Oh please." she drawled.

"What are the guys gonna say when they hear that my girlfriend made me cry?" Tim asked. There was a moment of silence that felt like ages to Tim.

"Is that what I am?" Calleigh asked, ignoring the question.

"I'd like you to be." Tim said quietly. "Cal..."

He dipped his head slightly and Calleigh moved her head, making Tim kiss the snow.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled around a mouthful of snow. He turned his head the other way and spit it out.

----------end---------

Tim chuckled, remembering that day. It didn't really go as planned. The doorbell rang and Tim went to his door, peeking out the peephole. He frowned and opened the door.

"Hi." Calleigh smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Wha? Uh. No. I was just... thinking, er... remembering." Tim said. "I thought I was keeping her the night."

"Yeah well I felt bad and decided to take her off your hands."

"She's my daughter too Calleigh."

"I know but..."

"You don't trust me?"

"Let me just say I'm surprised she's not bouncing off the walls."

"She's asleep." Tim informed. "Why don't you think I can take care of a kid?"

"Christmas Eve, 1989." Calleigh stated. Tim thought for a second and groaned.

"That was one time."

"Tim, you let your little brother set your Christmas tree on fire."

"He was... like... four..." he mumbled. "So I hear you went out on a date tonight."

"I went out with Alexx."

"Is Alexx six feet tall, painfully blonde with blue eyes, and is named Jake?"

"How much did you pay her?" Calleigh asked.

"I got her a Happy Meal." Tim smirked. "I know a way to a girl's heart."

"That you do." Calleigh murmured.

"You want to come in? Or is Jake waiting downstairs in the car?"

"I can spare a few minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat in Tim's living room, a bowl of cereal in her hands as she watched cartoons. Her father's bedroom door was locked. Why? Sarah didn't know. So she had snooped through the kitchen and found Rice Krispies. Down the hallway in Tim's room...

...Calleigh woke up and smiled, seeing Tim asleep next to her. He moaned slightly and rolled over so he was facing Calleigh completely. Her smile widened and she scooted closer to him, running a hand through his hair. Tim opened his eyes halfway and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hi." he mumbled. "Usually I'm awake first."

"Things change." Calleigh said.

"Not everything." Tim pulled her closer to him and she kissed him softly. "Do you think Jake is still in the parking lot?"

Calleigh laughed and shook her head.

"I think he got bored and went to some bar. Our date didn't go very well." she said.

"Really?"

"He dumped a bottle of Chardonnay down my dress."

Tim glanced over in the corner of his room, where the little black number lay in a heap.

"You may have to get rid of that you know. It's... in a bad state." he smirked.

"So is your shirt." Calleigh added. "It got a little ripped and missing a few buttons."

"I liked that shirt too." Tim rolled them over so he was on top and started kissing Calleigh.

"What about Sarah?"

"I'm sure she's still asleep." Tim mumbled. "Besides the door is locked."

"That doesn't stop from letting the whole apartment complex hear you yelling my name." Calleigh teased.

"Why do you have to always..."

"Put you down?"

"Yes."

"Because it's fun."

---------S/C---------

Sarah jumped off the couch when the phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Who's this?" Sarah countered.

"This is Maria. Who's this?"

"Sarah."

"Is Tim there?"

"His door's locked."

"Can you call to him?"

"I dunno. Mickey and Donald are on."

"Please?"

Sarah sighed and raced down the hall.

"Daddy?"

"Cal..."

"Tim, stop."

Sarah raced back down the hallway.

"He's busy."

"With what?"

"My mom." and Sarah hung up. She sat, watching TV when Tim's cell phone started ringing. She grabbed that and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sarah again?"

"Is this Maria again?"

"I need to talk to Tim."

"He's busy though."

"Fine. Tell him to call me back because it's about the wedding."

"Okay."

--------S/C--------

A while later, Tim and Calleigh appeared in the living room, looking a bit frazzled.

"What are you doing up?" Calleigh asked, kissing the top of Sarah's head.

"Watchin' cartoons." she replied. "Daddy, some lady called."

"Who?"

"Maria."

Tim visibly paled about ten shades.

"W-What did she say?"

"She said to call you back because it's about the wedding. Who's wedding are you going to?"

Calleigh turned around and looked at Tim.

"You know..."

"Cal,"

"I don't want to hear it." she said.

"Can I just..."

"No. Sarah, come on."

"But..."

"Sarah, I said come on." Calleigh said. "Get your stuff."

"Calleigh," Tim started. Sarah disappeared down the hallway. "Listen,"

"No. You listen." Calleigh felt tears forming in her eyes and she glared at Tim. "When you left, you hurt me bad. Then I came here last night after that date and I realized that I couldn't let you go because I love you. You told me when I moved here that you never stopped loving me."

"I do..."

"No. You don't if you're obviously marrying some other woman. Last night you made me think that we were back together and we could pretend that the past few years haven't happened and we could be a family but we can't."

"Will you just let me explain?"

"No. I don't need any explanations." Calleigh said. "Sarah!"

"I'm coming." she appeared at her mother's side and Calleigh grabbed her hand, then left. Tim grabbed the phone and dialed Maria's number.

"Hey."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Who's Sarah?"

"Um..."

"Why did she say you were busy with her mom?"

"Sarah's the girl next door." Tim lied. "Calleigh needed something fixed. So... the wedding, what's up with that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh didn't know how she did it but the whole day she had managed not to cry. Now, curled up in bed, she cried her heart out.

--------flashback--------

"Good morning!" Tim and Red burst into the Speedles' restaurant.

"Timmy, you want something to eat?" Sharon called.

"Nope!" he plopped down next to Calleigh, kissing her quickly.

"Oh my God. You're smiling. Who did you kill?" she teased.

"Hey Mrs. Speedle!" Red called. "You might want to come take a look at this!"

"Shut up." Tim hissed. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Calleigh.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." Tim replied. Calleigh opened the envelope and Sarah gave Red a questioning look. He only kissed her forehead and went to the counter to get some food. "Sar, this concerns you too."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're my best friend." Tim reached over and messed up her blonde hair.

"Y-You got accepted to Columbia." Calleigh said. Tim nodded, a big smile on his face. "And you bought an apartment near the campus."

"For all of us." Tim said. "Me, you, Sarah. I'd rather Red not move in with us but he's not going to leave Sarah."

"Tim, I got a letter from Tulane. I got a full scholarship to go there." Calleigh said quietly.

"That's... halfway across the country." he muttered, his smile fading. "I thought you applied to Columbia."

"I did."

"Timmy, you know we're not all going to be going to the same college." Sarah said. "UCLA accepted me. I got my letter a few days ago and well... Red is so stupid who knows if he's going to get accepted to a college."

"I heard that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. Well it's okay." Tim muttered. "You guys don't have to go till... August right?"

"Beginning of September." Calleigh said.

"Well, Cal I want you there."

"I'll move in until I have to leave."

----------end---------

Calleigh sob's quieted down to a whimper as she thought back to that day. That afternoon her letter from Columbia came, saying she was accepted. She gave up going to Tulane for Tim because she loved him and didn't want to leave him. God she had been stupid. Then the worst happened...

--------flashback---------

"Hello?"

"Ca-Cal-Calleigh."

She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Tim? What's wrong?"

"I-It's Sar-Sarah." he cried.

"What? What do you mean?" she coughed. She had a bad cold for the past few days and just remained in bed.

"We were coming back from the movies and... Cal, there was an accident..."

"Oh my God? Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine but... they don't think she's gonna make it." Tim started crying again and Calleigh forced herself to get out of bed.

------------S/C----------

"No you need to tell me where they are!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Miss Duquesne is in ICU. Only her doctor is allowed in to see her at this moment. Mr. Speedle is down the hall in room 210." the nurse finally said. Calleigh figured this was all she was going to get out of the unhelpful woman and went to Tim's room.

"I'm fine!" he yelled angrily. "I want to see Sarah."

"Mr. Speedle," the nurse began but Tim saw Calleigh and the nurse turned to see her. "Visiting hours are over."

"I don't care." Calleigh started moving towards Tim but the nurse stopped her.

"Are you his sister?" she asked.

"No. His girlfriend."

"Only family is allowed to see him. Now please leave."

"Like hell she is!" Tim exclaimed. "I want her here."

The nurse stared at the couple and with matching glares, they managed to get her to leave them alone.

"I thought you said you were okay." Calleigh said, eyeing the bandage on Tim's forehead.

"My head hit the windshield." he said. "Did you see Sarah?"

"She's in ICU. They won't let anyone in. Did you talk to your parents?"

"They're out for the night. Cal, I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't make the accident happen."

"I was driving and I should've seen that car." Tim muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

---------end--------

"I don't know." Calleigh cried. "I mean, he left me!"

Megan and Alexx looked at each other, then at Calleigh.

"Baby, Timmy loves you. He talks about you non-stop." Alexx said.

"Oh yeah? Well if he _loves me _then why is he marrying someone else?"

"Because he didn't think he'd see you again." Megan said.

"Why did he leave?"

"Sarah." Alexx said. "He told me. After her funeral he broke down."

"He wasn't the only one that was hurting. He lost his best friend but I lost my sister."

"He felt responsible." Megan added. "After two years of watching her suffer, and then she died..."

"Why are you two sticking up for him?" Calleigh asked, wiping her eyes.

"We're not. Personally, if he did this to me, I'd hunt him down and kill him." Megan smiled. "I remember when I first met him Calleigh. He tried getting over you but couldn't."

"Obviously he did." she said bitterly as her beeper went off. "I have a crime scene. I'll see you guys later."

----------S/C---------

"Make sure you guys are careful." Horatio said. "We don't know the stability of the building."

"Then why are we going in?" Tim asked. "Can't we wait till later?"

Thunder boomed overhead.

"You want the crime scene to be compromised?" Calleigh asked.

"Our lives are more important than some evidence." Tim replied.

"It's most likely okay." Horatio said. "Just watch out that you don't fall through any floors."

Tim and Calleigh nodded and headed into their crime scene.

"I'm sorry." Tim said. "Okay?"

"Oh no. Don't apologize."

"I should've told you. I got so caught up with you being back that she slipped my mind."

"Yeah I'm sure she did." Calleigh said flatly. "Your fiancee but you can't remember her until after you used me for sex."

"I didn't use you and can't you see that she doesn't mean that much to me if I can just forget her like that?"

"I don't want to talk about this. I just want to work this crime scene and go home to my daughter."

Tim nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Hey Cal, I found something." he called. She walked towards where he was and looked at him. Tim held up a swab that was pink. "Blood."

"Speedle, this was a bomb scene. There's going to be blood."

"Yeah but, is there going to be a body with stab wounds?" Tim asked, moving a piece of debris.

"You think the bomb was intentional." Calleigh said.

"Could be." Tim stood up and eyed the ceiling. "Horatio was telling us not to fall through floors, didn't say anything about collapsing ceilings."

"I'm sure the—," Calleigh was broken off by Tim shoving her out of the way, just as a large part of the ceiling fell to the ground, right where Calleigh had been standing.

"You okay?" Tim asked, looking her over.

"What happened?" Horatio asked, rushing in.

"Bit of the ceiling caved in. We're fine though."

Calleigh yanked her arm out of Tim's grasp and walked out of the crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim sighed deeply, staring at the box in his hand.

"Hey."

Tim glanced up and saw his father and Horatio standing there. Zack appeared next, hiding behind his father.

"Hi." he mumbled.

"You know, forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't this supposed to be a happy day?" Horatio asked. Tim sighed again and shrugged. "Hey, when I married Liz..."

"Horatio, may I remind you your divorce just got finalized?" Tim asked.

"Let's use me as an example then." John stepped forward. "I know you love Maria."

"Do you remember Calleigh?" Tim asked, looking up at his father.

"Yeah. Sweet girl. You two were inseparable."

"Dad, she's here, in Miami."

"Oh." John said, unaware of what to make of all of this. "And? You've seen her?"

"I work with her."

"Tim's got the hots for her." Zack piped up.

"Zack, shut up."

"Tim, what are you saying?" John asked.

"I love Maria but I don't know what to do about Sarah." he said.

"Tim, Sarah's been gone for seven years."

"No..." he shook his head. "Um... Calleigh and I have a daughter together. Horatio, I swear this was all before we worked for you but... the sex last month wasn't."

"Tim..." John groaned. "Does Maria know?"

"No!" he shook his head again. "I don't know if I love her."

"Speed, it's just cold feet." Horatio said. "We all get them on our wedding day."

He nodded.

"What did you guys want?"

"The priest wants to start in five minutes." Zack replied. Tim nodded again and slid into his suit jacket.

"Straighten your tie." John added. Tim rolled his eyes but did what he was told and handed his brother the box.

"I'm counting on you. Okay?" he said. Zack nodded. "I'm serious. You lose this..."

"You'll kill me."

"And I know how to hide the evidence." Tim clapped Zack on the shoulder. He winced and followed Horatio out of the room. Once they were gone, Tim turned to his father. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I should get over it and go marry Maria."

"Smart boy." John smirked. "Come on."

Tim took a deep breath and walked out onto the altar, waiting for Maria to meet him.

--------S/C-------

"Are you sure?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Alexx really. I guess he deserves to be happy."

"Oh sugar, you two need to talk. This will be a big mistake, believe me."

"It's okay. I have Sarah."

"Calleigh..."

"I have to get her ready to go to a friend's. Have fun tonight. Tell uh... tell Tim I said congratulations."

Alexx sighed as the phone went dead and went back into the church. Maria was now with Tim, a bright smile on her face.

"Maria, do you take Timothy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Timothy, do you take Maria to be your wife?"

Tim could feel every single person in the church staring at him.

"Tim?" Maria asked.

"Maria, I..." Tim stared at her round, brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Tim, I need an answer."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just don't love you." he said, then ran towards the doors, leaving everyone shocked.

---------S/C----------

"Okay so you're all set?" Calleigh asked. Sarah nodded.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"How come I haven't seen Daddy at all?"

"Daddy's busy with work baby." Calleigh replied. Sarah nodded, though a sad look was on her face. "Come on. I'll walk you over to Tara's."

Calleigh walked out of her house and down the street to Tara's house. She talked with Tara's mom for a while, said good bye to Sarah, and went home. As she neared her house, Calleigh realized Tim was standing near her front door.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. We don't have to talk." Tim said, kissing her softly. "But I do need to tell you a few things."

"I'm not listening."

"I know you Calleigh and I know I'm gonna hold your attention." Tim smirked. "I love you. I just walked out of my wedding to tell you that and plead that you forgive me and give me a second chance because I don't wanna live without you anymore."

"I'm not falling for it so you can just leave."

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Too bad. Get out of here."

"No. I'm not. Not until you forgive me. I was stupid not to tell you but I really forgot about her. Having you back in my life is the best thing and it's like everything else just fades away."

"You know what?" Calleigh said. "_You _left _me_. You ran when we were both hurting."

"I know and I was a fool."

"At least you realize your mistakes."

"Yeah. I do. It was a mistake leaving you. I don't want to make the mistake of not having you again."

"No. You hurt me. You hurt me when you left and then it hurt knowing that you had another woman somewhere. What were you going to do? Pretend that we could be happy and lie to Sarah? Then your girlfriend comes back and you play it off like we're not important?"

"But you are." Tim said. "You're the most important thing to me Calleigh. I know you know that. Let's go back to the way we were."

"You want to come in?"

"I can spare a few minutes."

Calleigh smiled and unlocked her front door. Tim let her go in first, then close the door behind him and he left his old life behind, ready to start a new one with Calleigh and Sarah.

--------S/C--------

A/N: This is not the last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue. Last chapter, I hope I cleared up what happened. Sarah was Tim's best friend, the one we read about in his bio on well at least I did. :-/ anyway... after that, he left and went to Miami. Just clearin' any confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later...

Tim woke up to Calleigh talking quietly.

"I know but just make sure... I... Alexx... we... okay. I know take it easy. Okay. Thanks again. Bye." Calleigh hung the phone up and turned around to go back to bed and smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. You and your loud mouth." Tim mumbled. "What were you doing?"

"Checking on Sarah." Calleigh said sheepishly.

"Baby, we said that she'd be okay for a week."

"I know but Tim, I've never left her." Calleigh crawled back into bed and Tim wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm worried."

"She's in good care with Alexx." he reassured.

"I can't believe this all though. I thought you were gone forever. And now we're married."

"Mmm, you're stuck with me for good now."

"I don't mind one bit." Calleigh drawled.

"Good. Neither do I." Tim pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted a while. When they pulled a part Calleigh sighed happily and rested her head on Tim's chest. He got up a few minutes later and Calleigh looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Tim replied, leaning against the table. Calleigh raised an eyebrow but let him go. Once the door shut, Calleigh realized Tim's cell phone was missing from the table. She smiled and waited for Tim to come out, which was about a half hour later.

"Feelin' all right?" Calleigh drawled, lazily laying back against the pillows.

"Yeah." Tim nodded, tossing his phone onto the table. Calleigh gave him a small smile and he sighed. "Fine. I was checking on her and didn't want you to hear me."

"Mhmm. And you tell me I worry."

"Well... you... I... oh shut up." Tim mumbled, turning red. Calleigh giggled and beckoned him over.

"I'm lonely."

"I'm right here."

"You're not in bed." Calleigh grinned. Tim smirked and moved over towards her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Eat."

"That's—" The rest of Calleigh's sentence was cut off by Tim kissing her.

"No that's not it." he grinned. "And..."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense."

Tim didn't reply just kissed Calleigh again, then rested his forehead against hers. She smiled softly, seeing the loving look in his eyes.

"...and make love to my beautiful wife." he said quietly, a smile on his face. Calleigh smiled and kissed him softly.

"Why are you so wonderful?" she asked.

"Why are _you _so wonderful?" Tim replied, kissing her lips chastely. Calleigh smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh froze for a second as Tim moved down to her neck, knowing it was her weak spot. "Tim..."

"Yeah?"

"You love Sarah right?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why... why would you even ask that?"

"Do... do you want more kids?"

"You want more?" Tim asked, sitting up. Calleigh sighed and looked away, biting her nail. "I mean... yeah more kids would be nice. Why?"

Calleigh still wouldn't look at him and Tim smiled.

"Cal..." he cupped her cheek gently, turning her face towards him. "Are... are you pregnant?"

"I think." she mumbled.

------------S/C-----------

"Make him stop!" Sarah whined, covering her ears.

"Hey, how about you and I go down to the park," Tim suggested, glancing at Calleigh, who was holding their screaming son, "and Mommy and Jason stay here?"

Sarah glared at her little brother but nodded and followed Tim out to the car.

"Silence." she huffed. Tim snorted and headed for the park. Once they got there, Tim bought Sarah an ice cream and she ate it while Tim swung her on the swing. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"I don't like the baby."

"Why not?"

"He's too loud."

"Well... he's a baby. Sometimes he just needs to cry."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Why do you feel the need to throw a temper tantrum?" Tim asked.

"Because I'm a Speedle." Sarah smiled. Tim laughed and nodded.

"Okay. But that's not a good reason. Will you just give him a chance?"

"No." Sarah's smile faded. "You and Mommy love him more."

"Baby, why do you think that?"

"Because it's true."

"No it's not." Tim stopped the swing and walked around so he was facing Sarah. "Is that why you've been upset the past month?"

Sarah nodded, occasionally licking her ice cream.

"Sarah, Mommy and I don't love you any less than Jason."

"You love me more?" she asked excitedly. Tim hid his laughter in a cough and shook his head.

"We love you equally. Now finish that ice cream before it melts all over you. Mommy will not be happy if there's chocolate on that outfit."

"Can I eat it in the car?"

Now the only thing Tim loved besides his family was his Ducati and Ford Expedition. The SUV was spotless inside and out and the Ducati was washed every few days, just to keep its sparkling yellow color. Images of Sarah dumping the ice cream all over the interior of his SUV filled Tim's mind and he shook his head.

"Finish it out here."

-----------S/C---------

Tim sat down on the couch, a box at his feet. Calleigh walked in and sat next to him.

"What's all of this?"

"Stuff from high school. Yearbooks, pictures, concert tickets..."

"We had fun at that Nirvana concert." Calleigh remembered.

"Mmm... Red went streaking across the parking lot." Tim smirked. "Do you still talk to him?"

Calleigh shook her head.

"After you left I transferred to Tulane. I took a year off and lived with my mom, she moved to New Orleans and she got me settled into motherhood. She took care of Sarah while I finished my degree." she said. "Why are we so morbid? Let's go through this stuff."

Tim snickered and grabbed a few things out of the box, piling it on the couch next to him.

"Here's our senior yearbook." Calleigh said, reaching into the box. She opened the cover and smiled. _"My sexy Timmy boy..." _

Tim grabbed the yearbook and hid it behind him.

"Who was that from?"

"Cissy Devon. She had a crush on me and hated you."

Calleigh reached behind her husband and grabbed the yearbook.

"_My sexy Timmy boy, anytime you get bored of Duquesne, I'm always open. Keep in touch, love ya, Cissy." _she read. "Interesting. She was dorky."

"Yeah and you were cheerleading captain."

"And prom queen." Calleigh added. "Both junior and senior years."

"Yeah. You were popular."

"And you weren't?" Calleigh flipped to the seniors pictures and stopped on Tim's picture. "Timothy James Speedle. Football captain, baseball team, prom king."

"I can't help it that everyone loved me." he smirked. They went through the pages and stopped on the superlatives. "Hmm... Most Attractive: Calleigh Duquesne. Can't deny that one."

They got through the rest of the pages, tears and laughs were shed.

"I can't believe this." Tim mumbled.

"What?" Calleigh asked. She leaned over and wiped a stray tear of Tim's cheek.

"She died and I went crazy. I felt responsible. I didn't want to face you. I needed to get away. There were so many times when I wanted to call but couldn't. I was scared that you hated me. After a while I realized I was being stupid and I called my mom. She said that you left but she didn't know where you went. I realized that I shouldn't have left you. But now I have you again and..."

"...and if you ever leave me again I will hunt you down and kill you."

Tim snickered and Calleigh wiped away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

"I guess we were just lucky we got another chance." she whispered. Tim nodded and kissed her. He was lucky and he wouldn't forget it.

----the end----


End file.
